Confusion & Confessions
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: Set after Real Life & Reel Life. Even after the big kiss they still think that they just want to be friends. But at Austin's big sister Natalie's B-Day party/Publicity Dance for MMK Austin asks Ally to be his date. Will they finally come clean to each other or keep each other in the friend zone forever? Rated T just in case.
1. Austin asks Ally

Austin & Ally

Confusion & Confessions

Set after Real Life & Reel Life

Ally sat in the practice room that night the kiss replaying in her mind. Her heart felt like it was going to pop out of her chest because it was beating so hard. She realized now why she had gotten so upset at Austin. Another girl sitting at the piano with her Austin. Just the thought of it made her sick. Her partner & Best guy friend. They guy she really liked maybe even loved.

_And I could tell you his favorite color is green. He hates to argue born on the 17th. He's sister's beautiful he has his fathers eyes. And if you ask me if I love him I'd Lie. _**(1)**She wrote as Austin walked into the room.

"Hey Ally," He said nervously.

"Hey."

Dark brown meet light as the started deep into each others eyes. They did it for a few minutes before one of them said something.

"Working on a new song?"

"Yeah I'm meeting with a record label on Thursday so I need to finish some new songs."

"So Ally I know that we just got out of a huge fight but I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Austin?" She asked curious and a little nervous.

"My parents are throwing a dance/party thing at MMK to try to get more publicity and it's also my Natalie's (his sister) 18th birthday on Tuesday and I was just wondering if you wanted to be my date?" (It's Sunday now)

Ally was shocked. Happy but shocked. Did this mean the kiss meant something to him too? She looked into his worried, nervous, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes and without thinking grabbed his hand electricity flowing through her body.

"I would love to."

"Great pick you up at 6:30."

"How long is it?"

"7 to 12"

"Oh."

"I'll see you latter Alls."

Next chapter you will get Austin's view on the whole thing and the dance/party. If you saw season one episode 18 or season two episode 4 you should know that MMK stands for Moon's Mattress Kingdom. I don't own I'd Lie By Taylor Swift. And I said hates instead of loves to argue on purpose. Anyway R&R Please!

Brittney Out.


	2. I Talk To Natalie

Confusion & Confessions

Chapter 2: I Talk To Natalie

Austin's POV

I sat on my bed tossing a basketball around and thinking about the past few days. It was about 7:30. My dad is at MMK closing things up, my mom is down stairs cooking dinner, and my big sister Natalie is at a movie with her boyfriend Conner. I don't understand why I was so mad at Ally when I did something way worse. Mean if she really wanted to let her doubt take over we wouldn't have made it as far as we did right? That night I went to meet another song writer I was angry and confused and totally stupid. I wasn't trying to replace her I just didn't want the whole video countdown live fiasco to happen again. I realized after I left that night what a big mistake it was. I didn't know how to tell her so I just keeped it a secret. After a few minutes Nat came in breaking my thoughts.

"Hey Little Bro. Can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up Nat?"

"I know you could maybe help me since you went through the same thing with Ally."

"Okay."

"After the movie we went on a walk in the park and he told me some great news for him but bad news for me."

"Okay I'm listening."

"You know how he's always wanted to be a computers technician right?"

"Yeah."

"Well he got a full ride scholarship to Stanford University which is his dream school."

"How is it bad?"

"Stanford is in California and my University is right here in Florida."

"Oh."

"What did you do after Ally got accepted to MUMY?"

"Well I was upset at first but I realized how much amazing opportunity's were up there for here and how she had been dreaming of that school her whole life so I ended up encouraging her."

"Oh."

I felt so bad for her. Her and Conner had known each other since 1rst grade and have been dating since 8th grade. I knew how much in love with him she is. True I had only known Ally for a year and I hadn't liked her more then a friend at the time but I still felt heart broken that she was going to move to the other side of the country.

"Look Nat you and Conner have known each other for 12 years and you love each other more then words can describe I'm sure you 2 could keep up a long distance relationship if you does go through with moving to California."

"I know but It wouldn't be the same."

"I know but Conner is going to be so heart broken if you don't put his dreams in front of your needs. You need to put your self in his shoes just like what Trish, Dez, and I ended up doing with Ally."

"Your right Austin. I have to be supportive."

"Hey since you are here maybe you can help me with something."

"Sure what's up Austin?"

I told her everything that happened the last few days.

"Anyway I feel terrible with how I treated her. What should I do?"

"Well you apologized to her which is a good start."

"Yeah."

"Okay at the dance/party you need to show her how sorry you are and how much in love with her you are."

"Okay and how do I do that?"

The rest of the night we talked about the ways I could show Ally how I feel and how Nat could confront Conner. Cause in a time of need the Moons have each others backs.

Next Chapter will be the Dance/Party. Does any one remember what episode I refereed to for this chapter. I'll give you a hint it's in season 1. R&R please. And cheek out my other Austin & Ally stories Single Moms & Sad Pop Stars & Mr. & Mrs. Moon.

Brittney Out! :') :P


	3. The PartyDance Part 1

Confusion & Confessions

Chapter 3: The Party/Dance Part 1

**Tuesday night**

At Sonic Boom 

_Ally's POV_

I curled my hair and put a little make-up on. (She is wearing the same outfit she was wearing at the end of Bloggers & Butterflies). After I finished getting dressed I grabbed Nat's B-Day present and went down stairs and waited for Austin to come in.

At Austin's House

_Austin's POV_

After hours of decorating It was finally time to pick Ally up. I walked up to Nat's room to see if I could borrow her car. As soon as I opened her door I become speechless. Her blond curly hair was tied up in a tight bun with a few curls hanging on the side. She was wearing her prom queen tiara on top of it. She was wearing make-up around her eyes making her green eyes pop. A medium sized dark green dress with a black vest a rose belt around her waist and a pair of black boots. "Austin!" Nat yelled bringing me back to Earth.

"Sorry Nat. You look so pretty."

"Thanks bro. What do you need?"

"Oh. Can I borrow your car to pick Ally up?"

"Sure," She said as she tossed me the keys.

"Be back soon!" I yelled at her.

10 Minutes Latter

I walked into the sonic boom and saw my beautiful Ally writing intensely in her song book. It took all night Sunday and Monday but me and Nat finally came up with the perfect way for me to show Ally how sorry I really am and how much I love her. As soon as she saw me she put her book down, smiled, and took my hand. I felt sparks run through my body and my heart started pounding so hard I thought it was going to pop out. "Are you ready to go?" I finally got out.

"Yeah."

At MMK

_Ally's Pov_

He was wearing one of my favorite looks on him. A white T-Shirt, A green plaid over shirt, a leather jacket, a pair of jeans, green converse, and of course his whistle, his gorgeous smile, and loving hazel eyes .

"Happy birthday Nat." I told her as soon as we entered the party.

"Thanks Ally."

"Happy 18th Sis."

"Thanks Austin."

"Look Nat, Conner just arrived. You need to talk to him now," I heard Austin say.

"At my own party."

"Yes. I told you the longer you hold it in the harder it will be to get out."

"I'm nervous."

"I know. Just go over there with half a heart and get it over with."

"Okay okay I'll go. Thanks Austin."

"Anytime."

She gave Austin a hug and then ran over to talk to her boyfriend.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you latter."

Then the first slow song of the night_Just So You Know_**(1) **came on.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked me a little nervously.

"Sure."

We went to onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his chest one ear listening to his heart beat and the other listening to the music.

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Chorus 

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Repeat Chorus

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

Repeat Chorus

2 Hours Latter

After we all sang "Happy Birthday" to Natalie, Watched her open her presents, and ate dinner & cake/ice cream. Austin left to go get his guitar and Mike and Mimi got to the little stage they had set up in the front of the store.

"Thanks for coming out to celebrate our daughter's 18th birthday and here to sing tonight our son the one and only Austin Moon," Mike & Mimi said.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to celebrate my amazing sisters birthday. And speaking of how amazing she is me and her spent the last 2 night writing this song for someone special to me. We just got out of the biggest fight we ever had and I feel terrible for how I treated her the last couple of days. This song is called _Beautiful Soul_** (2) **I hope you guys like it.

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

Chorus 

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Your beautiful soul, yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

Repeat Chorus  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

Repeat Chorus 

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your soul

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul

Ooooooo  
Beautiful soul, yeah

Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

He stared in my eyes the entire time. I started crying during the 2nd verse. He loves me he really does! After that he sang I Think About You **(3)** & Without You **(4)**. _I love you too Austin _I was thinking the entire performance. When he got down singing he stepped off the stage, handed his guitar to his mom, and opened his arms up for me to run into which I did. After staying in each others arms for a few minutes he cupped my cheeks and kissed me into we both needed air.

"Ally I know I already said it once but I'm so so sorry."

"I know you are."

"I love you."

"I love you too Austin."

Yeah! Austin & Ally finally got together! But if you think it's gonna be all laughs and smiles think again. I have HUGE drama coming!

**1 &2. I Don't Own Just So You Know & Beautiful Soul – By Jesse McCartney**

**3&4. I Don't Own I Think About You & Without You- By Ross Lynch**

**I Do Own Conner & Natalie! **

R&R Please!

Brittney Out! :') :P


	4. The DanceParty Part 2- Fights & Fires

**Here are some people you are going to need to know for the rest of the story.**

**Nick Brady Dawson: Ally's Big Brother- 5yrs older & in the military**

**Melissa Rose Ryan-Dawson: Ally's sister in law**

**Holland Christoper Dawson: Ally's nephew (5)**

**Kelsie Alex Dawson: Ally's niece (3)**

**Micky Rylan Harris: Captain of the football team & the biggest jerk in school**

**Justin Brown & Eddie Louis: Micky's Best Friends- bullies like him**

**Monique, Stacie, & Rachel: Justin, Eddie, & Micky's girlfriends- bullies like them**

**Important Note: Conner was on the football team with them from 6th-10th grade but had to leave because Natalie was going through a rough patch and needed him. Because of the dropout Micky hates Conner and ever since Micky has tried to rape Natalie 3 times in the past 2 years Conner hates him. Anyway on with the story.**

Confusion & Confessions

Chapter 4: The Dance/Party Part 2- Fights & Fires

Another hour went by it was now 10. _Two hours to go. _Ally thought to herself as she snuggled into Austin's chest. Austin asked her to be is girlfriend again and of course she said yes but she couldn't help but feel like there was something wrong. She tried so hard to ignore it but in her gut and mind she felt something was going to go down and it wasn't going to be good. Austin felt on top of the world he got his girl back and gave his sister some great advice and she is now happily sitting on her boyfriends lap kissing him. He looked down at Ally on his lap and smiled. She was staring pretty intensely at her phone but was lose enough to be tapping her foot to the music. Right now the song _Let's Go _**(1) **was playing. Everything felt perfect.

10 Minutes Latter 

Austin left about 5 minutes ago to go dance while Ally just got a text from a very important person. She had to answer immediately .

"Austin," Ally said pulling him to a somewhat quiet place.

"What's up Alls?"

"Somethings going on with my brother."

"How do you know?"

"Because my sister-in-law just texted me saying _Got some news to tell you. Call me ASAP!_"

"Oh."

"Where's the nearest bathroom?"

"Down at the other side of the store. 3rd door own your right."

"Thank you."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek then ran off.

15 Minutes Latter

"CONNER! AUSTIN!" Trish yelled running over to them.

"What's up Trish?" Austin asked a little worried.

"Ally was leaving the bathroom when she tripped over a balloon and knocked Micky Harris into one of the food tables."

"Oh No."

"That's not the worst part. The whole team is here Justin, Eddie, Monique, Rachel, Stacie, all of them. And they are all either drunk or high."

"ALLY!" Austin & Conner yelled.

"Conner you need to stop them before the hurt Ally Austin you can't beat them."

"Why? There about to beat my Ally and your telling me that I can't beat them."

"Yes. Justin linked you out to the press. If Paparazzi gets a picture of you beating someone up your career could be in danger."

"Good point."

"Okay Trish is Micky drunk or high?" Conner asked.

"Drunk."

"Got it."

"Get them good Con!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"Austin heard from the other side of the store.

"ALLY! Okay that's it! Nat, Trish, Dez, Mom & Dad you guys need to stall the paparazzi."

"Okay?" Dez, Nat, Mike, & Mimi said a little confessed.

"Come on Conner."

At The Other Side Of MMK

"Micky please don't it was an accident," Ally said in tears.

"Oh shut up Dorkison," Monique & Justin sneered.

They were about to kick her again when Austin & Conner showed up.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Austin yelled.

"Hey look guys it's lover man & drummer boy!" Eddie said.

"What did you just call me!?" Yelled Austin.

"Austin go take care of Ally I got this." Conner said.

"Beat them into next year Con."

Austin saw his poor weak girlfriend sobbing in a ball in a corner. As soon as aw him go down on his hand and knees next to her she started sobbing harder into his chest. Austin started rocking her in his arms and rubbing her back trying to come her down.

"I will be okay Ally. I promise." He whispered in her ear.

But what the didn't know at that time is when the boys showed up to save Ally Rachel & Justin went to the very end of the store and started a fire it started spreading towards the teens faster then you can think.

Dun. Dun. Dun. Cliffhanger and Drama don't you just love them. I don't own Let's Go by Calvin Harris ft Ne-Yo but I do own the characters that I listed at the beginning of the chapter. Next chapter you'll will find out more about the drama between Micky & Conner and about Ally's Brother. What did you guys think of Real Life & Reel Life intense wasn't it? Anyway R&R Please.

Brittney Out! :) 3 :P


	5. Micheal Harris & Nicholas Dawson

Micheal Harris & Nicholas Dawson

Conner's POV

While Austin was comforting Ally I was trying to figure out how to handle Micky. I didn't used to hate him in fact he was one of my best friends. Believe it or not he didn't used to be a huge asshole. He was a player sure but he never was violent. For four years I was the star of the football team but two years ago I needed to drop it for three reasons. My family, school, and Nat. I can still remember two years ago when I realized I needed to quit the team and the feud began.

_Marino High Two Years Ago_

**No POV**

_16 year old Conner Mason was getting ready for football practice when his girlfriend Natalie Moon called him. He picked up and heard her say his name in her I'm about to cry voice. _

"_What's up Babe?"_

"_**Can you come over?"**_

"_Actually I was just about to go to practice."_

"_**Baby I just found out two very bad things and no one else is home."**_

"_No one?"_

"_**No. My Mom & Dad are at MMK, Daisy is at dance practice, Zoey is packing, and Austin is with Ally." **_(Daisy Nat meet in 5th grade and Zoey she meet in pre-school. They are her two best friends.)

"_Wait. Zoey's packing? For what?"_

"_**I don't want to tell you over the phone. Can you just come over please? I need you."**_

"_Okay I'll be over soon I just need to talk to my coach."_

"_**Okay. I love you."**_

"_Love you too."_

_**He hangs up & Goes to his coach**_

"_Coach Blue."_

"_What's up Mason?"_

"_Can I take a rain cheek on practice today?"_

"_What's going on?"_

"_My girlfriend Natalie is at home all alone and she is having a really bad day. She just called me and sounded like she was about to start crying."_

"_Okay Mason I'll let you off the hook just this once but you better work extra hard in practice tomorrow."_

"_I will. Thanks Coach."_

"_No problem Mason."_

_15 Minutes Latter_

_Conner changed out of his football gear and rushed to his girlfriend's house. He saw Austin hugging his sobbing sister. _He must have just got home,_ he thought. Austin & Nat saw him and stopped hugging each other. Nat ran into her boyfriend's safe and comforting arms and sobbed into his chest. _

"_I'll leave you two alone," Austin said after a minute._

_He patted his older sisters back and kissed her head before he ran up to his room. After about ten minutes Nat stopped crying and had washed her face so her and Conner can talk._

"_What's going on Sweetie?" _

"_I was sitting on the couch listening to my brothers music and studying for my history mid-term on Tuesday when my phone and the home phone went off. On our home phone was grandma Erikson _**(Mimi's madden name)**_ and on my cell was Zoey."_

"_Okay"_

"_Which do you want to here first?"_

"_Zoey."_

"_Zoey is permanently moving to New York because of family issues."_

"_Oh."_

_"And Grandma called to say that Grandpa died this morning from a heart attack."_

"_The grandpa who taught you and Austin about dance & music."_

"_Yes. They both meant the world to me and now they are both gone."_

_Conner didn't know what to say to her. His family that he was born with are all still alive and healthy and his best friends have been with him forever. So he just let her sob in his chest while he rubbed her back and whispered _I'm so sorry baby, _in her ear. After about a half an hour she stopped and looked into her boyfriend's dark blue eyes. _

"_I've never been through this but I can imagine how much it hurts but we will get through this together I promise."_

"_Thanks Con I really needed to hear that."_

"_Anytime Nat."_

_She was still a little teary eyed so he wiped the tears of with his thumb and closed the distance between them. The kiss was short and sweet but still leaving Nat feel safe and happy. She stayed in her boyfriend's arms for a few more minutes before Austin came back in._

"_Hey little dude how are you feeling?" Conner asked him._

"_Okay I guess," He said a little grumpily._

_Nat saw in her little brother's eyes how sad he really was and hugged him._

"_It's okay Austin we will cry together."_

_Conner sat on the other end of the couch and watched the sad scene. He realized between his parents divorce, school, and Nat he wouldn't have enough time for football anymore. _

Back To Conner's POV

I talked to my coach the next day and explained everything to him. He understood and told me that Micky would be able to take my place on the team. I told him that I would try to be back in next season but I couldn't make any promises. Micky over heard everything and he was pissed. I figured he would be so I wasn't angry with him at first. I was used to his empty threats so him telling me "Watch your back Lover-Boy Mason. You are going to regret leaving the team." Didn't scare me so I just said

"Whatever Micky." and walked away.

Present Day

I thought that would be the end of it but for the past two years he has been doing everything in his power to make mine, Nat's, Austin's, & as soon as Ally came into the picture her life miserable. Tilly Thompson is Micky's cousin and helped her try to ruin Austin & Ally's careers. And he has tried everything in his and his friends power to try and break me and Nat up. Including trying to rape Nat 3 times. I think after 2 years with nothing working tonight him and his gang finally snapped. He hated me the moment I quit the team I hated him the moment I found out about Tilly. Messing with me is one thing but messing with Nat, my friends, & my family is another thing. Since I practically helped raise Austin with Nat, Mike, and Mimi he is like a little brother to me and anyone that messes with him messes with me too. You don't even want to know what I did to that Trent guy. Once I had finally managed to get drunken Micky passed out I looked over at Austin & Ally. Austin lifted up part of Ally's dress feeling the bruises that Micky gave her on her belly & back, looked into her eyes and said something to her. She nodded and said something back to him. When the looked up and saw me Austin picked Ally bridal style because she could barley walk and walked over to me.

"Nice job Conner," Austin said as he put Ally down. He stood behind her and held on to her hands so she wouldn't fall.

"How did you know how to take care of him?" Ally asked.

"After 4 years you pick some things up," He laughed.

"Oh."

"Are you going to be okay Ally?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. The bruises should heel in a few days."

Ally's POV

"Are you going to be okay Ally?" Conner asked me. The question rang through my head. I don't know if I was going to be okay emotionally at least. Physically I'll be fine in a few days. My big brother Nick meant the world to me. He was there with me through everything from our parents fighting at 2 in the morning to my first heartbreak. Our parents split up when I was seven and Nick was twelve. I still remember the fight that lead them to the split.

_May 25, 2003_

_It was around 3:30 in the morning Miami was having the biggest thunderstorm in 5 years. My parents were fighting again. Apparently my dad spent the rent money for some new guitars for the store and my mom had been flirting with her editors. _

"_Don't walk away when I'm talking to you."_

"_We are done talking about this Lester. You don't believe me" I heard mom say._

_They had been arguing like that all night. Scared of both my parents and the thunder storm I went into my brothers room. I saw him asleep with his drum sticks in one hand and his math homework in the other._

"_Nicky. Nicky. Wake up."_

"_Hah. Oh What's wrong Fudgeball?" _(Nicks nickname for her)

"_Mommy, Daddy, and the thunderstorm are scaring me."_

"_Oh. _

"_Can I sleep in here with you please?"_

"_Sure kid."_

_He put me on his lap and sang me one of my favorite songs. I held my stuffed bunny Nick gave me the day I was born named Bubbles and layed my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and started singing._

_Verse 1_

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

_Chorus 1_

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?_

_Tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Verse 2_

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey_

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man  
Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land_

_Chorus 2_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Verse 3_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong?_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had, and me?_

_Chorus 3_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way?_

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
To see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?_

_And tell me, did you fall from a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me  
While you were looking for yourself?_

_na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_And did you finally get the chance  
To dance along the light of day?  
na na na na na na na na na na  
And did you fall from a shooting star?  
Fall from a shooting star?  
na na na na na na na na na  
And were you lonely looking for yourself out there? _**(1)**

Right after the second chorus I feel asleep he layed me in his bed and we both went to sleep together leaving our parents and the thunderstorm behind. The next day they told us about the separation and 5 years latter got divorced. The year my parents got divorced was also the year my brother moved to New York to start training for the Army. I was now twelve and he was seventeen. My seeing him board the plane was the worst heart break I had ever experienced before tonight. **"Take care of yourself Fudgeball."** was the last thing he told me before he left. A year latter I saw him again at his wedding between him and his high school sweetheart Melissa. He told me about his senior year in New York and I told him about the failed audition for MUNY. When I turned 14 my mom moved to Africa for her book and I started working at the Sonic Boom and started High School. By the time I turned 15 and meet Austin my world turned up side down I started to feel happy again. I felt loved & appreciated since my brother moved. I also started to feel more more confident in my self. Excitement & Energy would run through my body everyday making me feel alive when I was with Trish, Dez, and Austin. Finally things were starting to feel right with the world again. My, mom, dad, Nick, and I were all happy in our own worlds. Falling in love with Austin & getting over my stage fright made me feel like my old self again. Tonight when Austin was singing to me I felt unstoppable. Like nothing could bring me down. When Melissa texted me earlier I thought it would be something good like how Nick is coming home from Iraq Safe & Happy but no. The reason why I was sobbing so hard into Austin's chest earlier was not just because of the bruise and scars Micky & his gang gave me but also that when my brother was making a surprise visit home his plane was high jacked and got lost. And as of right now I don't know if I will ever see my brother again.

Next chapter will be set in the present day. Will The fire by stopped before the building burns down? Is Conner going to stay in Florida or move to California? Questions will be answered in the next chapter. Who is looking forward to Fresh Starts & Fare Wells? I know I am. Anyway R&R Please.

– **I don't own Drops of Jupiter: By Train**

Brittney Out! :) 3 :P


	6. The End Of MMK & Nicholas Dawson

Confusion & Confessions

Chapter 6: The End Of MMK & Nicholas Dawson

After they took care of Micky, Monique, Eddie, and Stacie they told them selves that they would look for Justin & Rachel latter and to go back out and enjoy the party. When the three teens went back out they heard screams and sirens. They also saw Rachel & Justin standing outside with smirks on there faces as they watched the horrible scene.

"I'm going to kill them," Conner said.

"No time for that right now Con. You get Nat and our Mom & Dad, Ally call the cops & the fireman, Trish & Dez you try to stop the fire from spreading anymore than it already has, and I'll get everyone else out of here," Austin said.

"On it," The 4 teens said.

30 Minutes Latter

Everyone ended up getting out of there and Micky & his gang went with the police but by the time the fireman got here MMK was already burnt to the ground. Mike & Mimi were crying because there business/dreams was gone, Nat & Conner were crying because all there memory's were burnt to the ground, and Austin who felt bad for his parents and sister and Ally who felt bad for all of them were crying too. The three couples hung on to each other the rest of the night with every minute passing by was a little piece of there hearts breaking.

1 Month Latter

Austin who still had his career to deal with couldn't be sad forever. Nat & Conner who were still a little sad but more pissed at the whole thing. And Mike & Mimi would only come out of there room every once and a while to cheek on there children. The Moon family dinners (with Ally & Conner included most of the time) were often rushed and silent so that they could all get back to there own worlds. After Trish & Jimmy started working on Austin's national tour the other three Moon's started to snap Austin was the only one trying to keep them grounded and now he is going to be leaving them for a whole summer.

Ally on the other hand was being set up with writing more and more songs for Austin and more and more auditions for herself had no time to think of her possibly late brother. And it was killing her every time she had practice with Austin she fought the urge to take 5 and call her sister-in-law to see if she had heard anything new and it was really concerning Austin. It wasn't bad enough that his family is changing in ways he never expected but now Ally? Ally as his girlfriend wanted to be open with him but as his partner/songwriter she didn't want anything to distract him. Not now with his tour being planned. Everyday after practice when he _needed _to get home she would kiss him goodbye and say "I Love You," but it was always distant. One day he made the kiss A LOT longer then a few seconds to try to show her how much he loves her but Ally still didn't crack.

"Baby you know you can talk to me about anything right?" He asked when they pulled away for air.

"I know Austin."

She took his hand off of her cheek which he was stroking and looked down at the ground. Austin sighed at left sad and a little frustrated. Why was she putting up these walls all of a sudden? Did she not trust him? She was acting the same way as when they first meet and he didn't like it. Ally finally gathered enough courage and called Melissa. Her little 5 year old nephew Holland answered.

"Auntie Ally?" The 5 year old sobbed.

Then the phone got handed to his 3 year old sister Kelsie.

"Daddy dead," She sobbed.

Ally dropped the phone, slide on the floor, and started to sob into her knees. She could hear her niece & nephew crying in the background. Austin came back in and saw his girlfriend in a ball sobbing on the floor and rushed over to her. Ally saw him and ran into his arms. Her heart was shattered so bad she had trouble breathing. _He is gone. He's really gone, _Ally thought. Austin rocked her in his arms trying to calm her down. Trish & Dez came in a few minutes to see there best friend crying her eyes out. "What's wrong with Ally?" They mouthed to Austin. "I don't know," He mouthed back. Ally started sobbing harder and started to chock on her own tears.

"Shit! She's chocking one of you call an ambulance now!"

Trish ran off to call 9-1-1 while Dez stayed to help out Austin.

Ally heard Dez and Austin calling her name but she couldn't say anything. She felt frozen. After a few minutes the whole world turned black in her eyes and she passed out.

Oh No! Poor Ally. The next chapter will be set in the hospital. Lester is coming & Penny will be here soon. R&R Please.

Brittney Out! :) 3 :P


	7. We Figure It Out & Talk To Ally

Confusions & Confessions

Chapter 7: We Figure It Out & Talk To Ally

Austin's POV

It took about 10 minutes for the ambulance to come here after Trish got off the phone with them. Dez, Trish, & I tried everything to try to wake Ally up but with no success. She was still breathing (barley) but she wasn't moving. It was like her whole brain was frozen.

In The Hospital Waiting Area

"Do you know why she was crying?" Dez asked me.

"I have no idea. We were practicing and then I had to leave to cheek on my family and when I walked back in the practice room she was in a ball in the corner crying."

"Why did you come back in here?" Asked Trish.

"I forgot my car keys."

"What happened that would make her cry?"

"I don't know."

"Wait you said she's been a little distracted all month right?"

"Yeah and?"

"So it was something that happened at the party," Dez said.

"Okay name what happened from the time you got there to her run in with Micky."

"Well um, we walked in talked to Nat, slow danced, hung out, eat, and then I preformed."

"And after you preformed you & Ally kissed and got back together," Trish said.

"Right."

"Then what happened?"

"We hung out & danced and then some chick named Melissa texted her to call her."

"Wait what name did you just say?"

"Melissa?"

"That's Ally's Sister-In-Law!"

"Ally has a brother?" Dez asked.

"Oh yeah. I remember her telling me that she has a brother but I don't know anything else."

"Ally has a brother?"

"Yes Dez, Ally has a big brother he is 5 years older then her, is in the Army, and he's name is Nick," explained Trish.

"So that means that she was crying because her brother got terribly injured or he passed."

"Passed what?"

"Dez It mean that he is either terribly injured or he is no longer alive."

"Oh."

"So her and her brother were close?"

"As close as 2 siblings can get. They were more then brother & sister they were best friends. They would do anything for each other. I still remember when Ally was 8 and she had a huge crush on this boy named Jared."

"I'm guessing that was after Elliot?" Dez asked.

"Yes. Anyway dance lessons were coming up in P.E. And she really thought he was going to ask her to be his partner but he asked me instead. Ally of course was crushed."

"That's horrible," I said.

"She came home sad and told Nick what happened and let's just say that we never saw Jared again. Oh and when ever Ally's parents were fighting she would come into Nick's room and he would sing her to sleep. Lester & Penny fought a lot after Ally turned 1 so since Nick was so much older he practically raised her."

"Wow," Me & Dez said.

"The day he left for New York with Melissa was as she say's the worst day oh her life. She would cry every night for a month she wouldn't talk to her mom, dad, me, no one. She would stop playing music & she would stop enjoying being in school."

In the middle of Trish's explanation tears started running down my face. I felt so bad for Ally I could speak hearing it broke my heart.

"Are you all her for Ally Dawson?" A nurse asked us 20 minutes latter.

"Yes," Trish & Dez said.

"Please tell me she's okay," I said.

"She is breathing a little better then when she came her and she flinches every once and a while but she still isn't moving, speaking, or opening her eyes."

"Is she awake?" Trish asked.

"Yes. If you talk to her she can hear you she just can't respond."

"Can we see her?" I asked.

"One at a time."

"You guys go first."

Dez went first and then Trish. Finally it was my turn. I walked in and saw tubes and machines everywhere. I took a long look at Ally's face and saw her beautiful brown eyes swollen shut, her cheeks red & puffy, and I could see mascara & eye liner dried on to her face. After a minute I broke down letting my tears hit her soft skin. After about 5 minutes I got on my hands and knees and used one of hand to cup one of her puffy cheeks and I used my other one to grab one of her hand and I stared into where her chocolate orbs would be and started speaking hearing my voice creak with every word.

"Ally I know how much it hurts losing some one so close to you I've been through this. If you wake up will get through this together. Baby your my whole world. Not only did you make all my dreams come true but you make my life complete. We need you. I need you. I'm nothing without you Alls. Please come back to me I can't lose you. I love you so so so much. I'll do whatever it takes to get you through this I promise."

I realized I had to call Lester, Penny, my parents, and Jimmy since I'm suppose to be in a meeting right now. I quickly kissed her head, forehead, swollen eyes, puffy cheeks, and her hand that I was holding before I let go of it and stood up. I slowly kissed both her eyes and her forehead again before taking one last look at my broken girlfriend and left. Shaky and sad for my poor sweet Ally and wondering what she did to deserve this.

**Ah poor Austin & Ally. :( Can I get to at least 25 reviews. I would very much appreciate it. Oh and also my other A&A stories need reviews baaaaaaaaaad. So pretty pretty please with a cherry on top let me get at least 20 reviews on Sad Pop-Stars & Single Mom's & 12 reviews on Austin & Ally In The Future. There really good. Catch you latter. **

**Brittney Out :) 3 :P **


	8. Ally Hears & The Concert

Confusion & Confessions

Chapter 8: Ally Hears & The Concert

**Ally's POV**

For the past few hours (I Think) I've heard doctors, nurses, & machines. I concluded I was either hearing a movie on TV or was in the hospital. The last thing I remember was sobbing in Austin's arms about something. I guess according to one of the nurses I can't move, talk, or open my eyes. After another half an hour of hearing doctors & nurses I yearned to hear one of my friends as if god read my mind I heard I felt someone grab my hand and heard Dez's voice.

"Hey Ally. I can only imagine how much It hurts but you need to come back to us. We can all help you get through this together. Your like a little sister to me and I love you. I'm going to go now so you won't hear me cry."

Then came in Trish.

"Hi Ally, I'm so sorry about Nick. I know how close you were to him and how close he was to you. I promise when you come back to us we will help you through this together. Your more then my best friend your my sister and I love you."

Then finally Austin. He didn't say anything at first but sobbed I could feel his tears touch my skin. After a few minutes I felt him cup my cheek and grab my hand before you started speaking in a cracked voice like he was trying not to cry again and said...

"Ally I know how much it hurts losing some one so close to you I've been through this. If you wake up will get through this together. Baby your my whole world. Not only did you make all my dreams come true but you make my life complete. We need you. I need you. I'm nothing without you Alls. Please come back to me I can't lose you. I love you so so so much. I'll do whatever it takes to get you through this I promise."

I wanted to wrap my arms around him, hug and kiss him, and tell him that he is my whole world and I love him too but my body & brain wouldn't let me. I felt him kiss all over my face and the hand he was holding before he let go. I felt him kiss me 3 slow & gentle more times before he sighed & left my room. I hope I'm not in here for long because I need to see and hold my friends and my Austin again.

**Austin's POV**

It's been a week since Ally was placed in the hospital. She is getting better slowly but surely. Yesterday she stated to move her arms, hands, and head. The day before that after 5 long days we were finally able to see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She still hasn't talked yet but her nurse Nurse Knight said with the way she was progressing she should be able to soon. Right now I just got out of a meeting with our lawyers about the whole Micky & MMK case and I'm driving to the hospital to see Ally.

"Hi, I'm here for Ally Dawson."

"Room 238 sweetie."

"Thank You."

As soon as she saw me enter she looked up at me and smiled. I ran over to her, grabbed one of her hands, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. (I still can't kiss her lips yet.) Since she can't speak yet but can move her hands Nurse Knight downloaded an app on her My-Tab so she can type what she wants to say and a robot speaker say's it to us.

"Well your happy today," Ally's robot speaker said.

"I'm happy whenever I get the time to see you."

"Ah, Austin your so sweet."

"I know. Anyway, guess what?"

"What?"

"After a month and a half my parents, Nat, & Conner finally is going to be able to get there revenge."

"What do you mean Austin?"

"We finalized a date for the Micky/MMK case. Micky, Stacie, Justin, Rachel, Eddie, & Monique are all being charged according to my lawyer with Underage Drinking, Drug Use, Domestic Violence, DUI, & Arson. What ever that is."

"Austin, sweetie, arson is when somebody sets someone else property on fire without there allowance."

"Oh."

"So how are Trish & Dez? I haven't seen them in a few days."

"Trish is seeing this as my best friend is in her own place figuring stuff out and Dez cries more then I do. Isn't that weird?"

"Really weird considering your my boyfriend and he isn't."

"I know."

"Anyway what's going on with the tour?"

"I don't know Jimmy, Trish, & I haven't talked about it at all since you've been in the hospital. We've been kinda distracted thinking about you."

She gave me a sad smile and cupped on of my cheeks stroking it. It was her way of telling we that everything will be alright. Are eyes locked and I wanted to kiss her so bad but I know I can't. After a minute she took her hand away and picked up her My-Tab.

"I love you so much Austin," she typed.

"I love you too Ally. More then anything."

After a few minutes my sister texted me saying I need to go home.

"Hey Alls, Nat needs me home ASAP. I'll text you latter okay."

"Okay."

I kissed her cheek again and her hand before I left.

2 Days Latter

Right now I'm where MMK used to be getting ready to preform. Ally got released from the hospital yesterday but is in a wheelchair because she still can't move her legs and she still can't talk yet but she's getting there.

"Hi Everybody. I have a couple new songs for you that I wrote myself the first one is called Life After You **(1)**

Ten miles from town and I just broke down  
Spittin' out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone just tryin' to get home  
To tell you I was wrong but you already know

Believe me I won't stop at nothin'  
To see you so I've started runnin'

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

Last time we talked, the night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must've been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wastin' my time

Oh, why did I ever doubt you?  
You know I would die here without you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' that all that still matters is love ever after_  
_After the life we've been through  
'Cause I know there's no life after you

You and I, right or wrong, there's no other one  
After this time I spent alone  
It's hard to believe that a man with sight could be so blind  
Thinkin' 'bout the better times, must've been outta my mind  
So I'm runnin' back to tell you

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do, yeah

All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughin' with you  
I'm thinkin' 'bout all that still matters is love ever after  
After the life we've been through, yeah  
Know there's no life after you

Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you  
Know there's no life after you, yeah 

"The next one is called Be Your Everything **(2) **and because I know people are going to ask it is about my partner Ally. I wrote it a few months after Steal Your Heart **(3) **I hope you guys like it.

Four letter word  
But I don't have the guts to say it  
Smile 'til it hurts  
Let's not make it complicated  
We've got a story  
But I'm about to change the ending  
You're perfect for me  
You're more than just a friend  
So we can just stop pretending now  
Gotta let you know somehow

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

We used to say  
That we would always stick together  
But who's to say  
That we could never last forever  
Girl, got a question  
Could you see yourself with somebody else?  
'Cause I'm on a mission  
And I don't wanna share

I want you all to myself right now  
And I just wanna scream it out_  
_  
I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything

No matter what you do  
I'll be there for you  
And every time you close your eyes  
I will be by your side  
'Cause every time you make me sing  
Baby I will be your everything

I'll be your shelter  
I'll be your storm  
I'll make you shiver  
I'll keep you warm  
Whatever weather  
Baby I'm yours  
Be your forever, be your fling  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything  
Baby I  
Baby I will  
Baby I will be your everything 

After that I sang Beautiful Soul **(4)**, Heart Beat **(5) **& Illusion **(6)**. I looked at Trish & Dez who had an "Awwwww!" look on there faces and Ally who had stated tearing up during Be Your Everything. As people started to leave I tossed my guitar to Conner, gave Trish a quick hug, Dez & I did our What-Up thing, and then I went down on my knees to hug Ally in her wheelchair.

"You are the sweetest boyfriend in the world," She typed when I let go.

"I know."

"So you can write songs by yourself now?"

"As long as there about you," Trish said.

"Hey I'm starving how about we go out to eat to celebrate Ally's return," Dez said.

"Let's let Ally pick," I said.

"Illusions."

"I'll be right back baby. I need to talk to Jimmy really quick."

"Let me come with you," she typed.

"You sure."

"Yes."

"Okay. Trish call Illusion's for us. Dez can you make enough room in my trunk for Ally's chair since it's an almost hour long drive. Ally & I will be right back."

"On it," they both said.

I tossed Dez my car keys and headed over to Jimmy rolling Ally in front of me.

"Jimmy."

"Hey Austin. Oh Ally how are you sweetie?"

"Okay. I guess," she typed.

"Why is she in a wheelchair and using a robot voice app?"

"Her legs are still paralyzed and her brain still hasn't let her talk yet. But she's getting there right Baby?"

"Yep."

"Well that's great news I hope you get better soon Ally."

"Thanks Jimmy that means a lot."

"Great performance tonight Austin I cannot believe that you have written four songs by yourself."

"What can I say I've learned from the best song writer in the business."

Ally looked down embarrassed and her cheeks turned redder then strawberry's. I put her wheelchair on lock and grabbed her hand.

"Well now that Ally is out of the hospital we need to set up some meetings to talk about the tour."

"Right, how about Monday at noon? Sound good Ally?"

"Yeah."

"Monday it is. Now if you excuse me it's mine & Ava's **(7)** 20th anniversary and I promised her I'd be home by seven."

"Okay have fun Jimmy," Ally typed.

"Tell Ava I said hi," I said.

"Well do. I'll talk to you latter Austin. I hope you feel better soon Ally."

"Thank You Jimmy."

"See Ya."

As soon as Jimmy left I unlocked Ally's wheelchair and headed to my car for dinner with my two best friends and my beautiful girlfriend._ Nothing can bring me down right now! _I thought but boy was I wrong.

**5 reviews for an update also PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP Read & Review my other A&A stories. I Don't Own...**

**Life After You- Daughtry**

**Be My Everything- Boys Like Girls**

**Steal Your Heart- Ross Lynch**

**Beautiful Soul- Jesse McCartney**

**Heart Beat- Ross Lynch**

**Illusion- Ross Lynch**

**I Do Own...**

**Nurse Knight**

**Ava Star**

**Til next time write on my lovelies!**

**Brittney Out! :) 3 :P**


End file.
